Kaitlyn E Montoya
by AnnabethJackson14
Summary: This is about a girl, Kaitlyn, who realizes that shes a halfblood. Its based after the Last Olympain. Some of the things in here you might not understand unless you've read PJO. IdontownPJO. The 2 chapter to this is called 'Chapter 2: Camp Half-blood'
1. Chapter 1: A Trip to the Past

Hey, My name is Kaitlyn Elyzabeth Montoya. I am a 16 year old girl with long dark hair and blue eyes. And I'm just an ordanary girl with ADHD and dyslexia...or so I thougt.

Friday May 26th. Last day of school. Nothing could possibly go wrong! Yeah, right.  
"Last day of school, girl." Angellena walked in with her normal skinny jeans and tank top. She has short straight blond hair. Angella is my 'sister'. I say 'sister' because her mom adopted me when I was five but she died when I was nine. So Angellena has raised me.  
"Yeah, great. School." I grumbled. I got out of bed and threw on some clothes.  
"Ah, c'mon sis. Its the first year you havn't screwed things up." She ruffled my hair jokingly. Then left to go to her work. (Walmart)-Hey, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

As I walked down the street to my school, , (by the way, I live in New York) I thought I saw a man with horns. Horns? Yeah, well, thats what I saw. But when I looked back, there wasn't even a man. Huh. I guessed I imagined it. I do that a lot.  
"Kaity. Hey, Kaity." Uh-oh. Here comes Alice. Now, don't get me wrong, I love how she loves me. But it gets annowying...well, it got annoying two days after she started.  
"Hi, Alice" I slowed down a bit so she could catch up. "What did you think about that math test yesterday? I think I did good. You probably did fine,too..." Blah, blah, blah. I let her keep talking, while I nodded a few times here and there. Alice is pretty enough. She has shoulder legnth light brown hair and green eyes. She has a kind of round face with a few freckles.  
"And I was like, you do NOT-" She paused and giggled. I followed her gaze...Great. Jess Hinklemen. The 'hottest' guy in school. I thought he was a jerk. But Alice thought different. She batted her eye lashes and called over the croud "Hey, Jess."  
He looked to see who called his name and when he saw Alice, a sudden bright glint went in his eyes...it was kind of like...I don't know...  
kindness? I don't know. And I really don't care. I don't like boys. Well, I do...but I don't. Ugh, let me explain: I have a couple of guy friends, Jace and Jasper (their brothers). But I hate boys in the 'romantic way'.  
Now, I know what your thinking 'How many times has a boy stood her up?' I've actually only ever had one boyfriend. His name was Luke. He was two years older than me, but we didn't care. One day, we were going to meet at the park we always went to, he just...didn't come. I thought it had something to do with his mom. She always had these fits and would make him stay home. But the next day, he wasn't at school.  
I remember I went to that park and sat in one of the two swings waiting for him to come...just thinking he's show up and smile his crooked smile...  
"Kaity, are you okay?" Alice pulled me out of the past. "Yeah, I'm fine" I lied.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, Alice. Lets just go to school, okay?" I was getting irritated with her, and she can normally tell when I'm getting irritated, so she dropped the subject.  



	2. Chapter 2: Camp HalfBlood?

I sat in my normal seat in the back of the room with all the wanna-be emo kids. We were suppose to be studing for our science test, and I really was trying, but I always found myself drawing the moon and birds...daydreaming about being in the forest, running through the trees...

"." I looked up to see my science teacher, , looking down at my drawing. Dissapointment and loathing was clear on her face.

"Umm...yes?" I asked, trying to put my drawing away before the whole class could see it.

"What is the answer to question six?" She asked with a smirk on her face. She always tried to embarress me, and it always worked.

"Umm..." I looked down at the paper, trying to make out all the jumbled letters. -RING RING. I let out a sigh of relief.- The bell.

All the kids rushed out of the room. I tried to follow but-

"Yes?" I tried to sound polite.

She didn't say anything, so I turned to look at her. But wasn't there, in her lave was a shrivled THING with wings. I was too shocked to move. I just stood there in fear.

"Your godly parent has never had childrean before...hmm...and they'll never know. You'll be my snack." She licked her lips.

Oh, my god, my teacher wants to eat me. My teachers going to eat me.

"Back up." a voice said behind me. I did as the voice said, but hissed. So I held still. She crept closer.

"HYAAA" a girl with short, black, spiky hair jumped out with a sword and sliced arm off. Then in a puff of gold dust, disapeared.

Thats when I couldn't handle it anymore. My legs buckled under me and I fell- But someone caught me. "Hey, now." It was a boy.

I stood up and looked around. There were two girls and a boy around me.

"Uh," was all I could think of to say.

"Hey, I'm Thalia." Said the girl with spiky hair and punk clothes. "This is Annabeth and Percy." She pointed at them. Annabeth was really pretty. She had long blone hair and stormy grey eyes. She was wearing a orange shirt that said something about a camp and blood. Blood?  
The boy was wearing a black shirt and jeans. He had messy black hair and really green eyes. And I hate to say it, but he was...cute.

They looked about sixteen. They both smiled and said 'Hi'.

"Uh, hi. Um, what...what-how?" I couldn't rap my head around what just happened.

"Let us explain." Annabeth said." That was one of the fur-"

"We should get to camp so we can talk to Chiron." Percy cut in. He kept looking around like he expected another one of those things to pop out, and I had a feeling they might.

"Maybe Percy's right." Thalia said.

"Of course I'm right." Percy ruffled her hair. She just snorted. They all smiled. I could tell they were really good friends just by the way they looked at each other.

Percy whistled. Then he and Annabeth walked outside talking, hand in hand.

"Ugh, couples." Thalia said but she was laughing so I guess it didn't bother her that much.

She started to go after them. Then realized I wasn't following.

"Ya coming?"  
"Where?"  
She smiled. "Camp Half-Blood." 


	3. Chapter 3: I Feel at Homeish

Thalia and I met Annabeth and Percy outside the school. Suprisingly no one noticed me leaving.

I followed them around the corner and found myself face to face with two winged horses. One all black and the other black and brown.

I looked around at the street full of people. No one seemed to notice the winged horses.

Percy got on the all black one, and help Annabeth get on behind him. Percy called "Thalia, you and umm...whats your name?" He looked at me.

"Kaitlyn" I replied.

"Nice name. Thalia, you and Kaitlyn can take Brownie. But go easy on him, 'cause he's old."

The black and brown horse, Brownie, made a sound of irritation at Percy.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Percy chuckled.

Thalia got on Brownie then looked at me, smiled and patted the horse behind her. I reluctantly got on.

"Race you to camp." Thalia challenged. She was looking at Percy with a sly grin.

Percy smiled. "You're so on." And we we're off.

The horses seemed to know that we were racing. And they went _fast._ Percy's horse was just a little bit ahead of ours.

Everthing around me was just a blurr of color. I looked down at the city. I saw my school. It looked sooo tiny.

I probably should have been scared, but I wasn't. It was actually really fun. I couldn't help smiling.

We were going over lakes, rivers, and buildings. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I was having so much fun, I was kinda bummed when we started to slow down.

As we went lower, I saw a farm and a house on top of a hill.

We landed on a beach. There were a bunch of kids in orange shirts like Annabeths.

"Percy! Annabeth! Thalia!" A boy with small horns on his head came over. The others got off the horses. I stayed where I was.

Annabeth and Thalia gave the boy big huggs and Percy gave him a high-five.

"Hey, G-man." Percy said.

Just then I realized that the boy with horns didn't have any pants on. But he's legs were'nt bare. They were coverd with fur.

He had _goat_ legs.

I looked away quickly.

"Ugh, I need to take a shower." Thalia smelled her hair."Now. I'll see you guys at dinner." And she walked over to the 'U' of cabins.

Percy looked at Grover. "So, Grover, has anything happened while we were gone?" Grover started talking about races and flags.

While they talked Annabeth came to help me get off the horse.

Once I was down I said "Thanks."

"No problem." She looked over at Percy and smiled. I could tell she really liked him.

She saw me looking at her looking at Percy and got a little red in the face. "Um, so this is Camp Half-Blood." She gestured around us. I looked around.

There were a lot of kids. Some were sword fighting. Others were on more flying horses.

"What's this camp for?" I asked.

"For half-bloods. Half mortal. Half god." She replied.

"Whoa, wait. Half _god_?" What was she talking about?

She sighed. "I know it sounds weird, but the Greek gods are still here. And thats what happens when gods or goddess' fall in love with humans. We're what happen."

She said _we._ "So you and Percy-"

"are half-bloods. Yeah. My moms Athena. Percy's dads Posiedon. And Thalia's dads Zeus."

I tried to make sence out of all this.

"So, one of my parents..." This didn't make sence. My parents are dead. My foster mom told me they died in a plane crash.

"Yeah, but we don't know which one yet."

She saw the confusion on my face. "Come on. I'll show you around."

She showed me all the cabins and were we eat. Then the woods and stables. We walked every inch of the camp.

We met a few people along the way. They were all really nice except for one. Her name was-

"Clarrise." Annabeth introduced us. Clarrise was a big and muscular girl. She wasn't very pretty. Mostly becuase she had a scowl on her face.

It seemed Clarrise didn't like Annabeth too much, but she said 'hi' then walked off.

We were walking around all the cabins. She was saying what cabin goes to which god.

Annabeth had told me all about the cabins and how it depends on who the kids parent is in order to be in a certain cabin. That kind of bummed me. We don't know who my godly parent is...

When we past a cabin that had lots of flowers on it (which Annabeth said was Demeters.) I finally decided to ask.

"So, which cabin will I be in?" I was trying to sound like the question didn't bother me.

"Hermes cabin. Just until your godly parent claims you." She smiled at me, and for some reason, I knew I could trust her.

We walked to a normal looking cabin. She knocked on the door.

When the door opened, I saw a bunch of boys. One looked at me and smiled. He had blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes. "Welcome to the Hermes Cabin your new home."


	4. Chapter 4: My Mother Claims Me

Living with a bunch of boys isn't that bad. I actually like some. Like the Stoll brothers, their hillarious! I also like Simon Newler, hes kind of a nerd. He has round glasses and a lispe. But hes nice. There are also two girls: Staci and Maci Chapell (their fourteen year old twins). They were all nice, but I mostly hung out with Thalia, Annabeth and even Percy. Thalia helped me in achery, but to my suprise, I didn't need it. I was almost as good as her. Now, sword fighting is a different story. I was terrible at it. But Percy was patient. He showed me moves that I had only ever seen in movies. He moved so fast and swiftly,  
I found myself just staring at him. And Annabeth helped me study ancient Greek- Which I was okay at for someone with dyslexia. (But, Annabeth told me that all demi-gods had dyslexia and ADHD.)

I sat down at the table by the door. Waiting for the good to come.  
It was loud in the room. Everyone talking about the next game of 'Catch the Flag' and the latest god gossip. Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, and Grover we're sitting with me. Thalia on my left with Grover right in front of her, and Annabeth on my right with Percy right in front of her.  
I looked around at them. They were smiling and laughing. I finally had friends.  
We sat and talked and laughed. Grover was in the middle of telling us a joke when everything got quiet.  
We all turned. Thalia gasped and stood up. In the middle of the room was a woman about 28-ish. She had light brown hair that went about to her mid-back.  
Around her were about 10 girls all between the ages of 11-15. Thalia ran up to them and hugged each of them. I guess Percy saw my confusion on my face because he whispered "Thats Artemis and her hunters. Thalia is a hunter." Oh my gods -I got that from Annabeth- A goddess, I'm looking at a goddess. Chiron-the activities director that happens to be a centaur-got up and bowed. Then he walked to the goddess. "Welcome, my lady." he said. She nodded politley. "I am here as my last action as a goddess." She had tears in her eyes. Her tears were gold. Thalia looked frightened and confused. "What do you mean, lady Artemis?"  
Artemis closed her eyes. "I am here to claim my daughter..."  
Everyone in the room gasped then looked at me. Thalia looked at me as though see had never seen me before. The goddess opened her eyes and looked at me, too. "My daughter is Kaitlyn Elyzabeth Montoya. I do not know how she came to be. But I can sence she is mine. I can no longer be a goddess. I have broken my oath of having nothing to do with men, so I can not be a hunter, let alone their leader. I can only hope that I can find out how this has happened without my remembering. My only wish is that my hunters keep my daughter safe."  
All of the hunters had tears streaming down their faces. But they nodded.  
Thalia was the worst. She was crying very hard. She bent down slowly until she was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands.  
And with that, Artemis, the mother I had only new for five minutes, disappeared. The hunters ran outside. Except for Thalia. Everyone was too shocked to even move. All excpet for Annabeth and Percy. They ran to Thalia. Percy lifted her head and hugged her, she put her head on his shoulder. While Annabeth ran her fingers through Thalia's hair soothingly. I did this...

(Hey, Guys.(: I know my chapters are short, but thats because they always look bigger when I write them down. Hope you liked it. Review!) (: 


	5. Chapter 5: Luke

I ran out of the room and into the woodds. I didn't even know where I was planning on going but I kept running.

I felt the dry leaves crunching under my feet.

I heard Percy and Annabeth calling after me, but I didn't stop until I came to the creek. I was going to cross it, but when I tried, the water formed a giant wall preventing me from going any further-I figured Percy was doing it, what with his dad's powers and everything.

So I just sat there. With my arms wrapped around my legs. I put my head in my knees.

"Kaitlyn, its not your fault." I looked up and to my suprise, Thalia was standing over me. She had black tears on her cheek from her make-up.

"But it is. If I hadn't of been born, she wouldn't have had to stop being a goddess and I wouldn't have ruined you and all the hunters lives." I couldnt meet her eyes. I looked at my hands.

I could tell Thalia wasn't mad at me, and that she was about to disagree with me, but Percy cut in.

"You didn't ruin the hunters lives, and Artemis is _not _going to stop being a goddess." He said it with so much determination that I wanted to believe him, but it didn't make sence.

"How?" Annabeth, Thalia and I asked together.

Percy was looking at Annabeth with a weird look of conifidence.

"I think its time to visit an old friend."

At first she looked confused then she started to smile.

Thalia looked just as confused as I felt. But once we walked into the Big House, the look of confusion left her face. "Oh.."

Great. Now, I was the only one clueless. I was about to ask what was going on when a box in teh middle of the room, caught my attention.

The box was on a dark wood table.

On the side of the box, it said "LUKE"

It couldn't be...

I walked over to the box. Aware of the others' eyes on me. But I didn't care

I stood over it. On top of the box was a picture of Luke. _My _Luke.

I just stood there. I don't know how long I was there.

Percy was the first to move.

He came and stood beside me. "That's Luke. He used to be a camper here. Ten he went to the bad side-The Titans. But he died saving out lives."

He looked back at Annabeth and Thalia.

They walked up and looked at the box, too.

Hot tears were streaming down my face. I always knew, somehow, that something bad had happened to Luke, but I still couldn't handle it..

"Whoa, wait. Kaitlyn." Percy came closer to me. He put his index finger under my chin, coaxing my face to look at him.

If it was any other boy, I would have smacked his hand away, but for some reason, I didn't want to.

"Why are you crying?" His sea green eyes were full of concern and kindness.

"I, uh, knew him..a long time ago.." I looked away.

Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other. Then at me. Thalia put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm reallly sorr-"

"Do you mind if I look through this?" I asked. I really didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me.

She took her hand off my shoulder with a kind of hurt look on her face. "Um, sure."

I opened the box and looked inside. There was a bunch of school papers and baseball cards.

I stacked the papers on the table.

He had a lot of A's and B's on test.

After a couple of minutes, Annabeth came and looked, too.

I was looking at one at one of his math test when Annabeth grasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Uh, Kaitlyn?" She handed me the paper.

It looked as though it had been opened and folded back a lot.

I read, while the others read over my shoulder.

_Dear Kaitlyn,_

_I'm sorry. But I have to leave. I can't stay here any longer. I wish you could come with me, but its too dangerous. _

_I really hope you get this note. I just want you to know that I'll miss you._

_Love Luke,_

I could't handle it any longer. I found the nearest chair and collapsed.

Thalia came and sat on the armrest.


	6. Chapter 6: Rachel

I don't know how long we jsut sat there in the chairs looking at the blazing fire in the fireplace. I knew they were thinking about the same thing I was. The note.

All these years I thought he hadn't cared enough about me to even say Good-Bye. But he'd tried..

Someone cleared their throat.

I looked up. Chiron had come in.

Annabeth recovered first. "Oh, hey Chiron."

"Am I enterupting something?" He asked. Looking at the opened box.

"No." We all said.

He didn't look convienced but he said "Okay" and let it go.

There was an awkward silence.

There was this strange feeling inside me. It was like nerves. I went with the feeling.

"We need a quest." I was suprized be my courage.

"I figured as much." Chiron sighed. "But I suppose you have the right. You shall speak with the Orcale. " He left down the dark hallway.

He came back a couple of minutes later with a girl about my age with reddish hair.

Annabeth got up and gave the girl a hug. Percy smiled at her and she smiled back warmly.

She had a couple of freckles. She wasn't pretty, but she was, in her own weird way.

Then she loked at me. "I've been waiting for you. I already have your prophecy memorized."

I'll admit it. she kind of freaked me out. _Shes been waiting for me?_

"Um, who are you? I asked, edging away from her in my seat.

She laughed and held out her hand. "I'm Rachel, the Orcale of Delphi."

_Hey, guys, I know this one is VERY short, but i messed up when I was writing and I got this one shorter than the others. I hope you still like it(: Review! Oh, and if you have anything you think I did wrong, or you dont like, please tell me.(: I love you guys! -Mariah._


	7. Chapter 7: I accept

I felt like I should say something like 'I'm Kaitlyn, daughter of Artemis.' But I just shook her hand.

Thalia came up to her and said "What must we do to save Lady Artemis?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ah, c'mon, Thalia. Don't be so formal. I'm still a teenager."

Thalia smiled a little, but she still wanted an answer.

"Fine." Rachel sighed. "I'm not good with the rhyming yet. But here it goes."

She closed her eyes. She had a look of concentration on her face. Then green mist came out of her mouth. She talked in a raspy voice.

_Six shall go to Washington._

_Where you will meet some old friends._

_These friends will travel with you and help you reach your goal,_

_But you will lose them in the end._

The mist went away. And Rachel opened her eyes.

"Hey, " Percy said." You kind of, sorta, rhymed." Everyone laughed nervously except for me. _You will lose them in the end._ Who? Where exactly were we suppose to go?

Chiron looked at us in turn. "First, we have to deside who goes." He looked at me. "And I think we all know whos going to lead."

He kept looking at me.

"Me?" I asked in amazment.

"Yes. You." Chiron replied. He had a smile on his face. He believed in me. I wish _I_ believed in me.

There was one thing I wanted to make sure happened.

"I want Thalia to come with me." I said. I knew I'd feel a lot safer with her with me.

Thalia smiled at me. "I accept the offer."

I stood and she stood beside me.

"I also want Annabeth to come with me." Annabeth smiled also and came to stand beside me.

Percy, Chiron, and Rachel were the only ones left in front of me. I looked at Percy then at Chiron then at Rachel and did that over and over a couple of times acting like it was a tough choice. Percy could tell I was joking. He rolled his eyes. "I accept." And he too came to stand beside me.

I actually felt confident.

"Um." Chiron said. "You need two more campers." He looked behind him. "And they have volenteered if you will accept them coming."

Grover came in with a dark skinned boy. He looked kind of mexican.

Grover went straight up to me, the other boy stayed behind. He looked at me then quickly away. Was he blushing?

I couldn't tell. But I looked away too. Because I _was_ blushing. Why? I have no clue.

I looked at Grover. "Please, please, please. " He kept saying.

"Of course, Grover, I want you to come." He smiled and stood by Percy.

The mexican boy took a deep breath then took a few steps toward me and looked into my eyes. He had dark brown eyes.

"I'm Nico." He held out his hand. I shook it feeling everyones eyes on us.

I don't even know when I desided. But I found myself saying "I accept."  
to his offer.

He smiled and went to stand by Percy, also.

Percy winked at Nico. And he punched Percy in the arm. And they both started to laugh and play fight.

Annabeth and Thalia exchanged looks then looked away. I had a feeling they were trying not to laugh, too.

"Well, "Chiron said. "That worked out. You guys will leave at the first light." He smiled at me."Good luck."

_Hope this ones long enough, peeps(: -Mariah_


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare

I slept in the Artemis Cabin that night. It had white walls with purple and black bunks. I layed in a purple bunk in the middle of the room.

It felt strange being in here all alone.

I though I'd feel better if I knew who my godly parent was. But, I felt worse.

I couldn't go to sleep. All the confidence I had earlier had vanished.

I felt nervous for two reasons. 1. I've never been on a quit and I didn't even know what we were suppose to do or fight.

And 2. (I know this sounds stupid,but) I'm nervous about traveling with Nico. Why? Good question.

Every time I think about him, my stomach does little flips.

But worst of all-I feel guilty.

I was putting my friends in danger...but I needed them...

I layed there thinking and finally, I went to sleep. But that didn't make me feel any better.

I had a terrible nightmare...

There was a woman running through the forest. She past a sign. It took me a while to read it but I finally made out the words: 'FORKS WASHINGTON.'

The woman kept running. She had a bow on her back with a bunch of arrows in a pouch.

The woman past a street light and I saw her face- Artemis.

Artemis was running faster. _Where was she going? _

As if she read my mind, she stopped and looked around. Then, apparently found what she was looking for, and ran again.

She stopped in front of an old building that looked like it had been out of business for years.

She walked to the door and held out her hand to open it-but it opened first.

Artemis cautionsly stepped through the door frame. The door shut behind her.

"Welcome." a voice said from the darkness.

Artemis looked in to direction of the vioce. I couln't see the man, but she could.

"_You..." _ She said in disbelief.

He laughed. "Yes. Me."

Artemis eyes were wide with shock. "You did this to me."

The man laughed again. "Yes. You wouldn't love me, so I made you fall in love with a mortal. Oh, I had help from a certain goddess..."

Artemis made to reach for her bow.

"It doesn't matter what you do." The voice said. "There will be no goddess of the moon and hunt anymore." He sounded as though the the idea gave him pleasure.

"My hunters will take my place." Artemis held her bow tighter.

"Don't you see?" The voice continued. "Without you, the moon will fad. Your hunters can not exist. Without you...your hunters will die."

Artemis' eyes went from shock to saddness.

She made as if to shoot him but he snapped his fingers and two teenage boys (Who looked strangly familiar) came out and grabbed Artemis. She screamed and kicked. _She's a goddess, why isn't she already out of their arms? _

They dragged her, still screaming and kicking, into the other room.

I awoke with a start.

_**Hey, guys(: I know its been a while since I've updated but I've been grounded, so yeah.. :D Anyways, I hope you like my newest chapter!(: If you have any ?'s message me! 3 -Mariah**_


	9. Chapter 9: For Thalia

I didn't try to go back to sleep. I was afriad I was going to have one of those dreams again. -But they weren't dreams.

I didn't know why, but I knew it wasn't just a dream. That _did_ happen. I layed there thinking aboue the dream, when I though about something terrible. -

'_Without you, your hunters will die..' _

Thalia...

I kept pacing the cabin. Thinking about how I was going to tell the others about the dream. Should I even try to save Artemis? Shes nothing to me. She never cared about me. Why should I care about her? But I _do_ care about Thalia...

I kept fighting with myself when I sudden knock broke me out of my reviere.

'Um, come in?' My voicewas kind of dry from not using it.

Thalia walked in. 'Time to go. But Chiron wants to give yousomething first.' She smiled knowingly.

I couln't tell her yet.

'I'll be right there.

'Okay.' And she left to wake the others.

Once she closed the door, I went to the bathroom to get dressed. Then I walked to the Big House.

'Are you sure you want to give me this?' I asked in disbelief at the bow and arrows in my hand.

'Consider it a loan.' Chiron smiled.

'Thank you.' I said. Grinning back. I felt so much better going on the quest with this. It just felt right in my hands.

Chiron looked at his watch. 'The others should be here-' he broke off as a sound of laughing became louder and louder- 'Ah, here they are.' Hes exspression become amused. But it didnt quite reach his eyes.

They came in the weirdest way possible.

Grover was giving Thalia a piggi-back ride and Percy was doing the same for Annabeth. They were laughing so hard. Though, Thalia looked as though the smile was painfull. -How could I tell her now?

Nico came in. He was looking at the others. Laughing at them argue about who won the race.

When he saw me looking at him, he smiled.

I smiled back.

_You don't like boys. You dont like boys..._ I forced myself to look away.

'Okay, okay.' Annabeth was trying not to laugh. Percy ws behind her. He had his arms around her. 'Lets be serious.' She said.

'Who wants to be serious?' He challenged. He then leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Grover and Nico cat whistled. Thalia rolled her eyes.

Annabeth's face was a little red. I don't know whether it was from embarresment or the kiss itself. But she was smiling at Percy. So, I think it was the latter. And for some reason, I was irritated at them. How could they be so happy and free to have fun when my mother and Thalia was in danger?

I couldn't handle this. I needed to tell someone.

'Chiron?'

'Yes?'

'May I speak to you in the hallway?' I asked kind of stiffly.

'Certainly.'

I followed him out of the room of my laughing friends.

When we were in the hallway, Chiron looked at me. 'Yes, child?'

I told him about the dream.

He thought for a moment. 'Just as I feared.'

'Chiron, if we dont fix this, the hunters..' My heart felt like it was sinking.

'Yes.' He said sadly. 'I think they know, too.' He looked toward the main room, where the others were. 'If I were to guess, they are trying to lighten the mood for Thalia.' Chiron looked at the floor.

'But theres hope, right?' I asked desparetly.

Chiron looked up. 'Oh, yes. You must go to Washington and defeat the owner of the voice you heard. Free your mother.'

'I will.' I _had_ to. For Thalia.


End file.
